1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a defect occurs in a pixel, the pixel may emit light continuously regardless of whether a scan signal and a data signal are received. The light emitted by the defective pixel may be recognized as a bright spot that is visually noticeable by a viewer.
Attempts have been made to correct bright spot. One approach involves changing the defective pixel to be recognized as a dark spot, e.g., one in which light emission is impossible. However, this approach does not repair the defective pixel to be a normal pixel. It merely changes the pixel from one defective state to another.